Broken Bodies, Broken Hearts
by takanope
Summary: When Hanzo enlists in the army to fight the war against the omnics, Jesse can't bring himself to miss out. Building limbs for soldiers and trying his best to contribute to the war at hand, he finds himself being sent to the base Hanzo inhabited. After he gets instructed to create limbs, he finally gets to meet one of the victims. Heartbroken, he fights to help him walk again.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse had been there when Hanzo was deployed to fight the war against the omnics, watching as he left the small town he'd become accustomed to to fight a war not even he was sure he could win. And Jesse knew it would be years before he would see the man again, before long it became unbearable and left him with a hole in his heart. That's why in the spur of the moment he found himself offering his handiness to them, creating prosthetics for the wounded in the hopes he was making as much of a difference as Hanzo.  
Soon enough he became infamous enough to be sent out, put there to help in a quaint workshop building day and night. Trying to fix the problems that had been caused as they left a wake of destruction in their path. The wars continued on and on, and soon enough even he was doubting they could win. And even though he was stationed in the same base as Hanzo, he never saw him.  
Gripping the torn newspaper in his hands as he quietly ate his rations, he let a sigh escape his lips as he saw yet another headline. Another bomb had gone off, seventy more men and women dead, twenty injured. The picture showed enough, a pit was all that remained. That was enough to spur him into action as he left. He'd come to make a difference, not to sit and mope over the deaths.  
"Mr McCree, I assume you heard."  
"Damn right I did. Ain't a damn way I coulda missed it."  
"I wasn't asking about the incident, I was asking if you'd heard. Somebody wants you to visit them."  
Athena said with a gentle smile, and Jesse was sure his heart skipped a beat in anticipation.  
"Aight, which room?"  
"Seventy-six, just down the hall."  
And with not so much as a nod, he clattered down the hall. He didn't know if it would be him, but he hoped deep down it wasn't because he didn't know if he could take it. Pulling out the scratched and tattered keycard shoved down his shirt, he entered without a second word to see the familiar face that he had mapped so many times before staring at him as if times had never changed. The card fell to the ground, disregarded as he dove forward and wrapped his arms around the other man, careful to avoid the tubes that were plentiful. Feeling weak hands wrap around his back, he heard quiet sobs coming from the other man.  
That was all he could take, as the pair cried into each other's arms. Cried over the war that had divided them, the war that had ruined the little utopia they had lived in for so long, the war that had taken so much. Pulling back, looking the man up and down he let out a sigh.  
"What did they do to ya…"  
He said, his tone hushed as Hanzo locked eyes with him.  
"They took my legs. The bomb, it detonated as I was trying to get people away."  
Hanzo replied, a tired laugh replacing the silence that had spread across the room. And that's when reality set in, knocking the wind out of Jesse's lungs as his face fell. Yet here he was, still perched there with his arms draped loosely over his shoulders. Maybe, just maybe they might make it through. But for now the situation seemed bleaker than ever, and he realised that it wouldn't be as easy as he initially thought.  
"I can make you walk again."  
He blurted out, the words lingering in the air as reality set in.  
"Do not burden yourself with that, please. Spend your time helping the other soldiers, I will happily wait until after this is all over. They will have other uses for me I am sure."  
"An' now's my time to get all mad. Ya lost your legs tryna save people, ain't a better soldier than you 'round. I'm gonna get you walkin' again. Ain't none of your noble bullshit gonna stop me."  
With only a knowing smile from Hanzo, Jesse left without so much as another word. It felt foreign to Hanzo, he always used to be the one making sure Jesse was ok, staying by his bedside for days just to make sure he was getting better. But alas, times changed and here he was lying down in a hospital bed, half the man he used to be. There was no point trying to stop Jesse when he had his heart set on something, it was best to just let him do it. It was one of the many quirks Hanzo loved and admired about him.  
The next day, Hanzo had not expected Athena to tell him he had a guest. Figuring he could probably use the company, he gave her the ok and only mere minutes later the door swung open to reveal the dishevelled cowboy standing in the doorway.  
"Miss me?"  
He jived, slipping in and resting against the wall before him.  
"Keep dreaming cowboy." Hanzo responded, though he couldn't stop a small smile from falling onto his face. "Why are you here anyway, I assumed you would be busy."  
"Decided I outta come see ya." Jesse responded, before letting out a snort. "And that dratted soldier, Jamison ain't it? Idiot blew up my office, nearly killed me an' that crony of his."  
With only a quiet chuckle, the room fell silent though it was hardly uncomfortable. Without a second thought, Hanzo yet again began to look at the man. His stupid hat covered a large portion of his face, though he could still see the eyes that always managed to captivate him though they didn't have the shine he recognised. Looking down, he spotted the bags were even more prominent on his face than ever before.  
"You look exhausted."  
"It'd make sense."  
With a quizzical glance, Hanzo raised an eyebrow.  
"Didn't exactly sleep las' night."  
"Why?"  
"Designin' stuff."  
"You know that you should be taking time to sleep, right? Even when fighting, we still found some time to sleep."  
"I ain't an idiot, I know I should be sleepin' but it's more important to get ya walkin again… I came to make a difference. I wanna do that still."  
Silence fell upon the room, and Hanzo felt his heart warm a little. With a small smile, he lent back and soon enough sleep overtook him yet again. He could've sworn he heard Jesse say something under his breath as he left, the door closing as yet again he disappeared. For now, he was only able to hope for another visit, but alas it never came.  
Days passed, soon rolling over into weeks. Hanzo soon enough was able to use a wheelchair, and the sight was pitiful as he rolled into the mess hall. It was a familiar sight, and he spotted a few of the soldiers he had trained with over in the corner. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he began to roll over to them before being greeted warmly by them for once in his life. Conversations started, and soon enough his legs became a topic.  
"How'd you lose them?"  
"I was near the bomb, and tried to save our commander along with a few other soldiers. Sadly, my attempt was mostly futile, and I lost my legs in the process. There is not really much more to it."  
"If you did all that why ain't you got prosthesis or anything? Surely that McCree guy should have made you some already."  
"There were twenty injured Gabriel, it's gonna take a while."  
"I have to agree with your friend, there were far more important people injured out there. He is probably prioritising them, for now I shall just have to make do with my wheelchair."  
His heart stung, maybe Jesse had just been pulling his leg. After all, he always was a joker to the highest degree. He could never be sure, maybe he'd just get some mediocre prosthetic from a dead man. It had happened before, a man dies, another gets his leg. With such supplies so rare, it took time to get them. Some waited months, it was just the way their little world worked. Maybe his bid to get back, to continue fighting was futile. Excusing himself, claiming he needed to go back to get some medication, he rolled briskly through the hall. A nurse let him back into the room he had grown used to, and that was that.  
His legs were not the only things that he lost when that bomb went off, his confidence had been diminished to nothing. The depression that ate away at him as a child was making it impossible for him to deal with people and he was certain that at this rate his untimely demise would not occur on the battlefield by the hands of another, instead at his own hand. His time was only ever spent sleeping, that was all he could do. Angela had deemed it unsafe to release him because of his dependence on the medications that numbed the pain in what did remain of his legs. Sadly, there was no cure for the rest of it, after all nobody knows a cure for a broken heart.  
Jesse meanwhile had been working nonstop in the makeshift workshop, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he tried to keep up with his workload. He had been making prosthesis for numerous soldiers, yet here he was yet again working on Hanzo's as if his life depended on it. He knew how agile he was, knew how much of an advantage he would have if he still had that ability, and thus tried his hardest to make it as effective as possible. Various limbs lay resting on the ground, most had only lost a single leg or arm. Letting out a frustrated groan as his arm locked up, he smacked it against the bench in the hopes it would work. Alas, it didn't and he began to tug at the revealed wires clumsily, waiting for it to work.  
"How long has it been since you've slept properly?"  
A familiar voice said from the doorway, and he brushed a stray hair out his face as he turned to face Athena.  
"Depends, what's the date?"  
"Twenty-seventh." With only a groan in response, Athena grimaced and continued. "I assume it has not been recently?"  
"Damn right."  
He grunted, before continuing to solder the pieces together. Hearing a quiet bang, he let out a sigh. His fingers ached, his eyelids heavy and yet here he was. Prototypes lay discarded on the floor, paper torn up and scattered on the desk from when he'd had a breakdown who knows when. But the work he was doing just couldn't be put to rest, and as he finally began to engrave a single letter into the prosthetic it dawned upon him.  
That's how he ended up visiting Athena early the next morning, finished prosthesis bundled in an arm as he handed them to her carefully. He could only hope they were as good as he imagined, but alas he could never be sure.  
"For Hanzo?"  
"Of course."  
With that, he disappeared and deep down Athena hoped he was going to sleep properly. Pulling the prosthesis from under her desk, she let out an airy sigh. They were flawless, and looked strangely modern in comparison to some of the others. It was evident most of his time had gone into developing them, she could only hope they would work. Tapping her com, she alerted Hanzo that Angela needed to see him in her office.  
Angela had decided to do most of this whilst the other nurses were attending to the newly injured, transferring bodies to the makeshift wards they had had to add. Watching the man wheel in, she gently pulled out the two legs as tears began to form in his eyes.  
"Are they for me-"  
"Of course."  
She said, smiling as she began to help him put them on much to his delight. He seemed overwhelmed, but continued anyway. Soon enough he was there, looking down at them in awe. Pushing the chair towards a set of bars before him, Angela encouraged him to get up. Stumbling forwards, yet again she helped him up.  
"It's going to get some getting used to."  
"I assumed so."  
Holding himself with only his arms, reluctant to place weight on his legs, he felt a gentle hand on his back.  
"You need to put a little weight on them, otherwise you'll never get used to it."  
Tentatively, he placed a foot down, then the other. It was an odd feeling, yet there he was. Resting slightly more on them, he gently raised a leg off the ground and placed it a little in front of the other. It moved slightly under the weight, leaving him unsettled yet he persevered. It was the least he could do.  
"Can I stop for now?"  
He said, the pride in his voice replaced with weakness and fear. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, he landed softy in the chair. A sigh of relief left his mouth, and he began to massage what little did remain of his leg.  
"You're going to need to keep these on, just so you can get used to the feel. Just make sure to take them off overnight. You have more physiotherapy and such scheduled for tomorrow, so be sure to try not to oversleep…"  
The information was beginning to overload him, but he nodded and with a gentle smile began to leave. He hoped to see Jesse but he had no idea whether he was about to be as lucky.  
Of course, Jesse was asleep. Worn out from a month of tireless work on prosthesis for nineteen men, prototyping something for one as dear to his heart as his work. His dream was filled with memories from the stupid jokes the pair played to the times they fell asleep in each other's arms. "Just friends" rang in his head, and the dream he had constructed for himself began to crumble.  
Waking up in a cold sweat, he heard his com going off and Angela's name appeared. Ragged breaths escaped his chest as he grasped it weakly.  
"Is there anything I should know about Hanzo's prosthesis?"  
"Nothin' really."  
"Ah ok, thank you."  
"No problem. Just… go easy on him. His pride ain't gonna be what it used to be."  
"I will be sure to."  
Throwing it lazily to the side, he felt his arms wrap loosely around the pillow to his side. Without a second thought he let sleep take over and darkness began to overwhelm him once again.  
Mere days had passed since Hanzo had begun to learn how to walk, and besides being more humbled than he could ever remember being, he was also growing to become used to the legs. Even just resting them on the floor was becoming less daunting, though he still couldn't put one foot in front of the other as easily.  
But as the weeks went by, he found himself moving further and further. Having been evicted out his room, instead being left in temporary quarters it only motivated him more. The day when he finally reached the end of the bars was an achievement, and tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes. The incident had left him unsure if he would ever walk again, and yet there he was. Then one hand came off, his balance improving and his faith in them growing.  
Then the other hand came off, and all the hours of physiotherapy, practising feebly in the quiet of his room, all the effort he had put in became worth it.  
"Do you think you could lift the other hand off?"  
Angela asked quietly, watching him as if she were a hawk. Obeying her, he began to lift it off and was surprised to see he hadn't tumbled over. Looking behind him, he got a nod.  
"If you feel ready, give it a go."  
And with that he found himself walking slowly. And somehow, he managed to make it all the way back to his wheelchair before collapsing into it, adrenaline pumping through his veins and a smile bigger than life on his face. A look of satisfaction passed over Angela's face as she began to write frantically but frankly Hanzo couldn't care less about the notes. After a short exchange between the pair, he left and began to head away but not before he saw a familiar face just before Athena, quite obviously conversing, probably about all the other projects he had been working on. Maybe… Maybe he could push himself. Gently putting his weight on the legs, he took steady steps towards the other man. Athena was staring agape, but Jesse seemed too caught up in his conversation to notice. Only a few more steps, only one more. And then there he was, slipping his hands around Jesse's waist as silence fell upon the room.  
The cowboy turned, and almost in a heartbeat his eyes filled with pure joy. Wrapping his arms around him the pair shared a tender embrace, Hanzo ignoring the pain that was beginning to form at the bottom of his legs (or lack thereof). Pulling back, a lopsided grin on his face, Jesse obviously trying to think of words to say. Before any words could leave his lips, he gently tugged him down before kissing him. It was tender, sweet, and quickly the action was returned. As he brought himself back to reality, words finally filled the air.  
"How-"  
"Ask questions later, for now help me please."  
He hissed, and without a second thought Jesse slung him over his shoulder and walked down the corridor whistling without a second thought – completely ignoring Hanzo's futile begging to be put down. Glaring at Lena who he noticed was laughing at the entire incident in the corner, he crossed his arms and huffed, a stray hair blowing out the way. Sympathetic glances seemed the best he would get, and he swore he would kill them as soon as he was able to walk further than a meter.  
"Jesse! Put me down!"  
"Nah, more fun this way."  
He fumed, though an amused smile played on his lips as he continued whining.  
"It is not fun for me! I can feel you groping me!"  
"Ya got a nice ass, ain't nothin' more to it."  
"Stop being so lewd you fool!"  
Turning a corner, he heard a door open and Jesse walk in. Of course, having been dragged the entire way he felt obligated to stay just because of his dedication. But before another word could leave his lips, he felt himself being put down gently on the bed that he could only assume belonged to Jesse.  
"I assume this is about the kiss?"  
"Damn right."  
"I kissed you because I realised that I am madly in love with you. Is that an adequate explanation for you?"  
"Maybe a demonstration would be better."  
Without a second thought, their lips connected yet again, gently moving as if the other would break under any wrong touch. Hanzo wrapped his arms around his waist, held him closer than he ever imagined. Feeling the gentle touch of Jesse slipping his arms around his shoulders, he pulled back nervously. His heart was beating faster than ever, and he was hesitant to continue. After all, in his eyes nobody would want the shell of a man.  
"I apologise… I just do not feel ready."  
"It's ok darlin', take as long as you need."  
The journey wouldn't be easy, but with a cowboy by his side every step of the way he felt certain he could do it. For even if he didn't believe in himself, he knew Jesse would believe in him more than enough to compensate.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next morning, Jesse noticed sunlight streaming through the window and a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, it became evident that it was indeed Hanzo, and the evening came rushing back to him. Wrapping an arm around him, he let out a light chuckle. Unable to deny the fact that he was quite proud of himself, he let his eyes slip shut once again, comforted immensely by the presence of the man beside him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before he knew it, he felt the man began to move. Rolling over, no words were exchanged between the pair as Hanzo wrapped his arms gently around his shoulders. Slipping his own around the other mans waist, they moved closer. Nose to nose, he yet again let his eyes slip shut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hanzo was exhausted, and as he curled up against Jesse he felt sleep begin to tempt him again. It was sweet, he never expected himself to be fortunate enough to get this, to feel firm arms wrap around his body and hold him as if he could break at any second. Nuzzling into the crook of Jesse's shoulder, his eyes fell shut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lena wasn't one to think Jesse McCree would find himself love on a battlefield, but he always continued to surprise her as she burst into his room to see him in the arms of the man he'd been pining over for the entirety of his time in the military. Awkwardly, she began to shuffle away from the door but not before he began to stir, sending her quite possibly the biggest glare she'd seen in her life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whatcha think yer doin' Lena?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He asked, sitting up slowly, ignoring the muffled whine coming from the other man. Raising an eyebrow expectantly, Hanzo deadpanned. There was only one way this would end, Hanzo reckoned Lena probably knew this too. Seeing as he still had most of his clothes on, Jesse was ready to fling her back to England if the situation called for it, which he was pretty sure it would./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I uh, I came in to remind you, about the… walking thing! Angela asked me to." She said quickly, averting her eyes from the sight before her. "But I mean you look busy so I'll just leave you be love."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Both men looked mortified, Hanzo's cheeks turning a bright red. Jesse meanwhile, was pulling himself out of bed as Lena took off down the corridor. Following after her, he quickly caught up and grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket. Marching towards the all familiar room, she began to beg him not to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jesse please, don't do this to me!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course, Jesse's only motive was to get them to stop their petty fight. It was one of the only times Lena would speak to him for more than a minute, whenever her girlfriend was irritated at her (which surprisingly wasn't too often) she would suddenly pick up an interest in everything. He was going to have a heart attack if he saw her sat on top of his workbench one more time, he was too old to be a surrogate parent to some kind of woman-child./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Continuing towards room 88, and rapping his knuckles against the door a surprised Amelie opened the door. Pushing Lena towards her, he let out a grunt before marching off. Pausing, he turned around and with a grin let out a single sentence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ta ta now lav."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He mocked, his southern accent making the attempt even more laughable. With that, he disappeared, retiring right back to his quarters. Hanzo was pulling on his prosthesis, already virtually dressed, only lacking a shirt. Jesse froze in the doorway, eyeing the man up and down in awe of quite how perfect the man was. He could only assume he hadn't noticed his presence, his eyes roaming dangerously low./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jesse, I can see you. Could you please stop staring at me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Letting out a rough cough, he grunted in response. Heading over to the makeshift closet that rested in the corner of his room and plucking a tank top from it, he tossed it over his shoulder before hearing a satisfying 'oof' from the other man. Turning around however, he had not expected to see him wearing it. It sagged slightly, but framed his toned body perfectly. His tattoo was on full show, and as he blew a stray hair out his face Jesse let a nervous smile fall onto his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guess yer gonna be leavin' me then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was actually about to ask if you would mind coming along. I feel it would probably be adequate motivation."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine by me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He responded simply, smiling at the man. Of course, it had slipped his mind to retrieve the wheelchair they had hastily abandoned yesterday, so he let out a sigh and gestured for him to try and stand. He did so, but not before nearly falling to the ground much to Jesse's horror. Diving to catch him, yet again he found himself holding him close. But alas, with a snicker he hauled the man onto his back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ride a cowboy, save a horse. Ya get me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Have I reminded you how much I hate you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ya love me darlin'. Don't try to deny it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Feeling a head rest atop his, he ducked under the doorway. Whistling an old tune, he soon reached the room Hanzo was due to be having his session in. Rapping his knuckles on the door, he heard a faint 'come in' and with that strode in confidently, ducking yet again to allow Hanzo to come in. Arms around his neck loosely, he looked down nervously at Angela./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I assume he'll be staying?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guess so."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Blowing a hair out of his face, Jesse lowered him to the ground with a small grunt. Leaning against the wall, he watched as he tentatively stepped up to the bars, hands slipping around them as he steadied himself. Supportive hands held him in place, and it was a bittersweet sight to him. But watching as he pushed himself further and further, he smiled reassuringly at the man. Having gone through something similar with his arm, he could sympathise with how exhausting it was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he noticed him heading back, he shot an encouraging smile. Hobbling for the end, soon enough he was there. Flopping into the chair that rested at the end, he let out a hiss of pain. Looking over at Jesse, he let a small smile slip onto his face. Time slipped by, session after session it went on and on until Hanzo found himself walking. Back and forth, a beam on his face as he stood at the end, cocking his head at Jesse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We did it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Correction, ya did it. I ain't did nothin', you were the one walkin' back and forth like nobody's business."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That evening, they held each other closer. Resting his face in the crook of Jesse's neck as usual, Hanzo heard his breathing soften and let out a quiet sigh. Shuffling closer, he looked over at the cowboy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If love means foolishness, then I am proud to be a fool./span/p 


End file.
